My Own Worst Enemy
by Wiz-Chic
Summary: Sequel to 'No One's Hero' Please read this! I've taken a lot of time to make it wonderful for you all! You won't regret reading this no flames please :


**My Own Worst Enemy**

Sequel to 'No One's Hero'

Hey all, this is my sequel! You might want to read the first one, but you don't have to, Read it through my profile :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_There's a hole in the world_

_Like a great black pit,_

_And it's filled with people_

_Who are filled with shit;_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"…you cannot stay here. If you insist you can- I will be more than I willing / to show you back to you lovely fiancée." Sweeney snarled with a sick smile plastered on his face.

"n-no please…" Samantha shivered. She was drenched wet sitting atop his chest, the one she had just been caught hiding in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweeney Todd made his way upstairs with his best friend tightly gripped in his palm ready to slash anything in his way. A thump had rang throughout both shops and his room.

It was quite the surprise to him when he found Samantha, the bride-to-be of the new judge in town shaking with fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"and why should I let you stay here? All you'll bring is trouble. You're worthless to me. I have no use of you." Sweeney said coldly with honesty uttered in every word.

Samantha could feel the tears building up inside of her as she felt the cold winds of the night blow through the window forming Goosebumps atop her wet skin.

Born and raised a lady, Samantha was still expected to be one. But now she saw she had no choice; she knew the one and only thing Sweeney Todd wanted from her- and it was her only ticket to safety with him.

He was the only man she knew who did not fear her fiancée. Although she feared him more than fear itself, he could protect her; of course not for her well being but rather for his own satisfaction and lust for vengeance that she knew possessed him from the moment she had laid eyes upon him. Either way- it was protection.

Standing up in front of Mr. Todd she took off her soaked jacket to reveal her heaving breasts that still laid wet beneath her dress only the tops peaking out.

"Well, well, well…" Sweeney chuckled stepping towards her until his face was merely inches from Samantha's, her heart was beating so loudly she swore he could hear it.

"…prostituting yourself out are you? Tisk madam you are a lady…" He began to circle her openly staring at her body that her clothes clung to. "…but perhaps you like yourself a wench, a slut… a _whore_. "

Samantha's wrists tightened into balls at her hips, the urge to hit his death like face was immense; but she held herself back reminding herself that he would not hesitate to slice that neck of hers he admired so much.

"…I find your desperation _disgusting_. " Sweeney spat at her as he reached her face again. "But then again- this is out of character for a woman like you… yes, very out of character. …ah ah ah… **never** keep a secret from me. Why did you leave? Tell me."

Samantha remained silent, the events of earlier that night were still fresh in her mind and the marks still left on her body.

"TELL ME. Or I will happily refuse you the refuge of immediate death by taking you back to that living hell for the rest of your life- understood?"

"H-he… he…" Samantha tried to say.

She watched as Sweeney walked up to her with a smile that only the devil could possess, his voice filled will a tormenting sarcasm that made her want to scream and cry from humiliation, his patronizing and evident power over her fate disgusting. "Go on child… tell Mr. Todd what it is you were running away from."

"He raped me." She whispered quickly, his face did not flinch from his disturbing smile.

"He is your fiancée- it's not rape foolish child-"

"he had others watch and take me too." she said all to quickly and the moment she did his face fell into an expression she did not even know he possessed.

"Lucy?" He whispered looking at the floor with far away eyes.

This surprised Samantha more than she could fathom- he was not angry, raged, patronizing, or seemingly longing for power; he was sad.

Turning his back on her he walked slowly to the table behind his blood red barbers chair picking up a picture to small for Samantha to see.

"Mr. To-"

"You can stay here. But you have to earn your keep- …you better know how to cook Miss…?"

"Powers. A-and of the judge?" "Well Miss Powers, while we ready the shop I'll just have to have the judge up for a quick shave when I inform him I know where you went…" His voice was more smooth than rough, comforting Samantha.

"Thank you sir-"

"Don't thank me child." He growled turning back around, the demon had returned. "I do not do this for you. To me you are still worthless, and always will be. This is not for you. Do you understand?"

"yes." She suddenly felt great disappointment overwhelm her, she knew that was the truth and yet it still hurt.

"Your room will be 2 doors to the left from here. Leave me."

That night Samantha woke to the sounds of thrashing and shouting, it was Mr. Todd. Walking to his room next door she opened it not even bothering to knock.

The sight of his pale chest in the moonlight as the covers piled right at his waist would have been an immense distraction for Samantha had he not been yelling in his sleep.

"Mr. Todd wake up…. WAKE UP!" She finally shouted sitting, facing his body on the bed shaking his chest.

Sweeney in less than the blink of an eye had sat up with his faithful blade pressed to the base of her long neck. His hair was wild, as were his eyes filled with anger, sadness, and violence.

"I should've let him do it… Johanna would be better now if I had let him…" he said softly, his eyebrows bunching together as the blade slowly slipped from his hand to the floor. Samantha knew now- the man was in hysterics.

"..I should've let the boy kill me…. _why_ am I still here?" He almost sobbed as he looked around him, his eyes filling with tears.

"Shhh… Mr. Todd lay down…" Samantha urged pushing him back successfully laying on the bed, his behavior confused her- but did not frighten her. It was as if there was a man beneath this cruel persona… a man who Sweeney had buried years ago.

"..Lucy…" he mumbled as he closed his eyes. "…don't leave me Lucy." Sweeney whispered in a barely audible voice before falling back into a deep slumber.

Samantha felt jealousy run through her veins as he said the name 'Lucy.' _No, he's right- you are a stupid child- don't think of him like that, he's not yours…he'll never be._ she thought to herself.

But still, he had said don't leave. Crawling into the bed next to him, she could feel his amazingly warm body heat. From the immensely pale look of his skin she had almost expected him to be cold.

Within a couple of minutes his strangely sweet scent had engulfed her and put her to a deep sleep.

Sweeney opened his heavy eyes, to find it was still night time. For some reason his throat felt rough, but that concern became the least of his worries as he could hear a faint breathing next to him.

Slowly turning around Sweeney found Samantha laying on her side next to him with her back towards his face, engulfed in a deep sleep.

God how he had desired her even more when she had offered herself to him, his manhood had stood up almost immediately at the sight of her wet face in his chest. Oh how he wanted to bend her over that very chest and put it somewhere she would have never imagined possible.

Sweeney's hand crept up the side of her stomach, slowly caressing her breast that was only covered by the thin camisole material. _no you fool… you're just as bad as the judge… what he did to Lucy..._ he thought in disgust.

Just as Sweeney was to remove his hand he heard Samantha utter softly, "don't stop Sweeney…"

Placing his hand atop her breast more roughly making her whimper, he bit down on her ear before whispering in it, "You want this-"

"Yes… please…"

Sweeney needed no more persuading.

Pulling up her thin nightgown around her waist, Sweeney took out his large thick member, rubbing it between the lips of her womanhood relishing in it's drippy warmness.

His hands rubbed her breasts through the fabric roughly, bringing both pain and pleasure to her sensitive nipples at the same time.

Sweeney thrust into her tight hole, his eyes rolled in the back of his head forgetting how good a woman could feel; Samantha screamed as she felt it, it was way too large.

"I-it hurts…" She said in a soft light voice, almost sobbing.

"Good." Sweeney growled into her ear before licking it, giving her breasts a hard squeeze and beginning to pump himself in and out of her.

Soon enough, even with his amazingly hard thrusts Samantha's whimpers of pain had turned into moans of pleasure, she felt herself come closer as Sweeney began to suck painfully hard on her neck, even biting down on it.

Both Sweeney and Samantha came together with Sweeney's violent thrusts not subsiding until they had both finished riding the wave.

There they lay, drenched in sweat, limbs entangled, with Sweeney's chest against her back.

"…Sweeney?" Samantha said softly. She knew what she was about to say now had to be the most foolish moment of her life. But it was just then she realized it, and if she didn't tell him- she knew he'd find out, and that wouldn't be a pretty confrontation.

"What is it child?" He mumbled against her shoulder.

"I-… I think I love you."

Without a moment to spare Sweeney removed himself from inside Samantha, making them both whimper at the loss of contact, before quickly turning his back to hers, blowing out the candle next to his bed; leaving her untouched, and most definitely, with nothing in return.

COMMENTS please!! But keep them nice, no flame's please I'm really sensitive : ) AND, if you all like this one too… I'll right a third sequel if you all want!!

Comment please! xoxo :)


End file.
